


Правильный автомобиль

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Major character death - Freeform, Mysticism, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Смерть основного персонажа, драма, мистика, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Relationships: John Reese/Joss Carter, Джон Риз/Джосселин «Джосс» Картер
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Правильный автомобиль

Джосс Картер сидит в тёплом салоне машины и смотрит на клубящийся за окном туман.

Внезапно со стороны водителя хлопает дверь, впустив немного морозного воздуха, и раздаётся тихий, очень знакомый голос:

— Я не помешаю?

Картер вздрагивает и резко оборачивается.

— Джон! Что ты тут делаешь?

— Очевидно, то же, что и ты.

— Но… Но как же… — говорит она, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Голос дрожит. — Выходи. Выходи немедленно! Слышишь?

— Ещё скажи, что не рада меня видеть.

Он слабо улыбается, игнорируя её слова.

— Или ты ждала кого-то другого? Я сел не в ту машину?

Джосс какое-то время молча смотрит на него, стараясь унять боль и счастье одновременно.

— Ты выбрал правильный автомобиль, Джон, — наконец произносит она, часто моргая. — Я просто не думала, что это произойдёт так скоро.

— Когда я заставлял себя долго ждать? — Джон снова усмехается, но говорить спокойно ему всё сложнее, поэтому он отворачивается, смотрит вперёд, сжимая пальцы на руле.

— Ну что, поехали.


End file.
